no tengas miedo
by L3cullen
Summary: ¿darias tu vida por la persona que amas?


** declaimer_: todos lo persnajes son de la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, y solo la trama es mia L3Cullen /kristhel

* * *

**

POV BELLA)

Era mi primer dia de escuela, se suponia que debia estar emocionada, amigos nuevos, profesores nuevos, se suponia que debia de sentir esa adrenalina que cualquier chica normal sentiria, al vivir una nueva experiencia. Pero ese era el problema, yo no era una niña comun, no todos tienen una infancia tan desastrosa como la mia, mi padre es el ser más bueno de esta tierra, él solo me a criado, y enseñado las cosas que debo saber, y si se preguntan por mi madre... a ella nunca le importe, ella decia que era demaciado joven como para amargarse la vida, preocupandose por mi. Ella necesitaba dinero para escapar , y yo con tan solo 7 años, no entendia nada de lo que pasaba , y asi debio seguir, pero no, ella un dia me llevo dar una "vuelta",por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a mi papá, pero ella , me vendio... si mi propia madre me entrego por cienco horas a un sujeto asqueroso... y el me violo, ni siquiera en mi propia madre, podia confiar, ella me vendio, vendio a sui hija de tan solo 7 años.

Nunca pude olvidar esas cosa, pero preferia fingir que no recordaba nada , mi padre nunca supo, ella se fue , y tube que soportarlo todo yo sola, pero bueno, la vida es asi , yo solo quiero desapareser de esta tierra, quiero esfumarme , quiero desvanecerme de la nada, pero no es posible, no soy tan cobarde como para suicidarme.

Voy llegando a la escuela , debo fingir que estoy emocionada , para que Charlie no sospeche nada, despues de todo el cree que yo soy una adolecente normal.

- Hija que te vaya muy bien en tu primer dia, estoy seguro de que haras muchos amigos - dijo Charlie emocionado.

- Si papá estoy segura de eso - esa era la mentira mas grande del mundo, tengo 17 años y no tengo ningun amigo, despues de todo de que sirven , si al final igual te traicionan.

Me di la media vuelta , y camine por el estacionamiento, hasta llegar a la entrada principal del Instituto, todos me miraba como un bicho raro, bueno en teoria eso era, ingrese a mi sala , no mire a nadie , me sente lo mas alejada posible de la sociedad, en un banco solo, e una esquina del salon.

Tome mi bolso, y saque mis cuadernos de este, fije mi vista atentamente en ellos, como si fueran la cosa mas interesante y maravillosa del mundo, escuche que todos saludaban muy animadamente , aun tal Edward que había ingresado a la sala, levante mi cabeza, y lo vi, vi al angel mas hermoso de la tierra, era perfecto, sus faciones era suabes pero fuertes, sus ojos no eran normales, y era mas palido de los común, pero eso hacia resaltar mas su mirada profunda, no podia despegar mis ojos de él, de un momento a otro el poso su mirada en mi y me miro con curiosidad.

**POV EDWARD)**

Otra fastidioso año en el fastidioso Intituto, sin nada interesante, sin nada nuevo,voy camino al Instituto, acompañado de mis hermanos, eramos conocidos como los Cullen , bueno en verdad mis hermnos y sus novias y novios, Emmet y Alice eran mis hermanos, el primero estaba en ultimo año del colegio y era novio de Rosalie Hale, Alice era mi melliza, tenia su novio, mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie.

Entre a mi sala, y como siempre todos me saludaron con efusividad, era muy popular en el Instituto,no era algo que me importara ,incluso a veces era fastidioso.

Nada nuevo, las mismas caras, las mismas voces, las mismas preguntas de siempre, hasta que la vi, era una chica en el rincon mas alejado de la sala, debia ser nueva, nunca la había visto, y eso que conosco a toda la escuela, y dudo que no me acuerde detan inocente belleza, ella me miraba fijamente , tenia los ojos color chocolate mas bonitos que había visto en mi vida. La chica desvio la mirada , cuand noto que la estaba mirando fijamente , tenia la intencion de acercarme a ella, y preguntarle su nombre, pero llego el maestro y nos mando a nuestros puesto, debo reconoces, que la mire de reojo toda la clase, no preste atencion a ninguna palabra que deciael profesor, cosa que era rara en mia , ya que me caracterizaba por ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, me alegraba saber , que ella tambien me miraba , eso queria decir que no era indiferente para ella.

Termino la clase y me pare rapidamente , para recojer mis cosas antes de que ella se fuera , senti la necesidad de averiguar su nombre, ella se paro muy rapidamente tomo sus cosas,,se dirigio a la puerta, claro que antes de salir por esta me dirigio una ultima mirada.

Me pare rapidamente y alcanza a darle alcanze en el patio, ella paro de golpe.

- ¿A caso me estas siguiendo? - pregunto indignada.

Creo que me pillaron.

- Eh... ¿yo? - ella asistio, y yo gire mi cabeza asia atras como queriendo ver alguien detras mio. - ¿segura que yo?

- Si tu, ¿o vez otro psicopata por aqui?

Por lo meno tenia buen senntido del humor, bueno humor negro, pero huor al fin...

- Ah... Eh... no , solo queria preguntarte tu nombre.- dije ya un tanto nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que me hablaran asi, a mi todos me respetaban por ser uno de los mas populares, nadie nunca me había tratado asi.

- Mi nombre, ¿y por que te interesaria, saber mi nombre?

- M e gusta conoces gente nueva, y como estas en mi curso, solo queria saber como se llama mi linda compañera nueva.

- Bella. - dijo cortante.

- Bella, lindo nombre, bueno yo soy ...

- Edward , si lo se, la clase entera clamo tu nombre cuando entraste. Debes ser bastante popular , para que todos te reconoscan.

- Si puede ser, pero no me gusta presumir de eso.

- A si seguro - dijo ella mirandome fijamente.

- ¿Dudas de mi? - pregunté. Ella no respondio, simplemente se dio media vuelta, y fue hacia un arbol lejano , se sento debajo de él, y empezo a leer, un libro. Yo no podia desviar mi mirada de ella, se veia tan bonita tratando de tener puesta su atencion en el libro.

**POV BELLA)**

No podia consentrarme en mi libro, sentia su mirada insistente sobre mi, era demaciado.

- ¿Que me vez? - le dije, se que estaba siendo demaciado antipatica, pero era mi manera de defenderme , no queria confiar y salir lastimada, si ni en mi mamá podia confiuar , quien me decia que en él si. _Tu corazón_ dijo algo dentro mio que preferi ignorar.

- No sé, simplemente , no puedo desviar mi mirada. - dijo acercandoce a mi, se sento a mi lado - ¿Que lees? - preguntó.

- Orgullo y prejuicio - dije, sin más.

- Interesante - dijo figiendo interes - la historia de los prejuicios y el orgullos del papa hacia la mama debe ser muy interesante, me llama mucho la atencion ese tema.

- No lo haz leido ¿cierto? - dije , al ver que lo que el me estaba diciendo no tenia nada que ver con el libro.

- Mmmm... no - yo rei ante su exprecion tan inocente. Y él me quedo mirando fijamente.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me miras asi? - dije intrigada.

- Por que tienes una risa hermosa, y parese que no ries muy a menudo.

- ¿Y que te hace creer eso? - pregunté

- Tu forma de ser.

- Ahora te crees psicologo.

- Mmm.. puede ser.

- Si claro, lo que te haga feliz. - dije tratando de ignorarlo

- Me haria feliz, que aceptaras ser mi amiga. - deje de leer de sopeton , ¿yo? amiga de alguien , ¿Bella Swan con un amigo?, eso debia suceder solo en las novelas.

- Estas loco, yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

- Vamos, los amigos nunca estan de mas, que te cuesta.

- Tiempo - dije sin pensar.

- Oh ! vamos, di que si , por favor, te prometo que no te arrepentiras - dijo mirandome con esos hermosos ojos, que estaban chispiantes de ilusion.

- Bueno, esta bien, pero solo en periodo de prueba - no puede ser, YO con un AMIGO, eso era imposible.

Me di la media vuelta, y me aleje de él, cuando iba ntrando a l acafeteria, me cruse con una niña de baja estatura, con pelo corto negro y, unos luinosos y alegres ojos azules. Se coloco en frente de mi, y me abrazo efusivamente.

- Hola soy Alice Cullen , y estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas - exclamó mirandome con una sonrísa en la cara.

- Eeeeeeeh... si, claro que bien, yo soy Bella Swan - dios mio, le ubiese dicho que no, pero quien en este mundo se podia negar a tal simpatia y a esa cra de ilusion.

- Me alegro mucho, ven te invitare a almorzar con nosotros, y te presento a s hermanos y sus respectivas novias.

- Ehhhh... no creo que sea necesario - dije dudando, Cullen ... Cullen... EDWARD CULLEN, no no iria, definitivamente no voy.

- Anda, vamos, por favor, son todos muy simpaticos, te van a caer bien - al ver mi duda - te lo juro - me dijo con sinceridad.

- Esta bien - dije sin estar muy segura.

Ella me tomo sin sobre aviso, y me arrastro practicamente a una mesa que estaba en el centro de la cafeteria, no entiendo como Alice tenia tanta fuerza.

- Hola chicos, hola Jazz - saludo ella primero - les presentoa mi nueva amiga, y su futura nueva amiga, Bella el es Emmet Cullen , mi hermano,y ella es Rosalie Hale su novia, el es Jasper Hale hermano de Rosalie, y mi novio, y por ultimo, el es mi hermano Edward.

- Hola Bella, me alegre verte de nuevo - dije Edward.

- Vaya veo que ya se conocen , bueno de ser asi puedes sentarte al lado de Edward para que te sientas mas a gusto.

Desde ese dia, los Cullen fueron mis mejores amigos, me juntaba con ellos y almorzabamos todos los dias juntos, pero lo que yo sentia por Edwad, no era solo una simple amistad, pero él nunca se fijaria en mi.

Me conformaba con ver a Edward todos los dias.

_La distancia es tan grande entre tu y yo,_

_a pesar que te miro a diario y escucho tu voz_

_te veo compartiendo entre tus amigos..._

Cuando lo veia, en el grupo de futbol, me conformaba con ver como él reia, o compartia con sus otros amigos, un dia estube a punto de ir a verlos cuando él estaba conversando, pero me arrepenti a ultimo momento.

_Desde lejos miro, no me atrevo a ir._

_cruzas por mi lado y me vuelvo nada _

_solo imagino que pudiera ser._

Es lunes, como de costumbre Alice me estaba esperando a la entrada del instituto, para irnos juntas a la primera clase del dia, a su lado estaba Jasper tomandola de la cintura.

- Hola Ali, hola Jazz - salude, como cada mañana.

- hola Bella - dijieron los dos.

- Y, ¿donde estan, Emmet y Rosalie?

- Se atrasaro un poco, Emmet no llego a casa... - trato de explicar Alice.

- Tranquila ya entendi - dije , imaginandome lo que habran hecho, Rose con Emmet.

- ¿ y no preguntas por mi? - dijo Edward, saliendo de la nada.

- Eso iba a hacer - dije

- ¿Se supone que te tengo que creer?

- Si - dije.

- Muy bien , hagamos como que te creo - dijo riendose, me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, separandose levemente , me dijo al oido:

- Buenod dias Bells , te vez muy linda hoy - dijo, para despues soltarme y darme una de sus benditas sonrísas torcidas.

- Bue.. Bue.. Buenos dias - tartamude.

Muy bien eso fe raro, el nunca me habia tratado asi, creo que a solucion , era decirle lo que sentia, y lo haria hoy, a la hora de salida, por lo menos, asi me podria ir mi casa a llorar. (que positiva es Bella ! uf! )

El dia paso lentamente, cada hora se me hacia, eterna, queria salir de mi angustia de una vez por todas. Llego la hora de la salida, me despedi de todos, menos de Edward, él no llego, lo espere, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, nadie lo habia visto, empezo a llover, ¡que novedad! bueno , no llego que le voy a hacer. Me di medi, vuelta , cuando senti que alguien me llamaba.

- Bella ! ¿que haces aqui a esta hora?, ¿no deberias estar en tu casa?

- Si, pero queria hablar contigo primero.

- Dime, soy todo oidos. - dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-Es dificil de decir..- dije dudadndo si era buena idea.

- Vamos, dime , me tienes en ascuas.

- Edward, yo estoy enamorada de ti. - dije, sin tropiesos, dispuesta soportar las consecuencias.

_Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo_

_y por miedo no dices nada._

- Se que no es lo correcto, pero es lo que siento, y no puedo hacer nada contra eso - segui - y si tu no sientes lo mismo lo entendere.

- ¿ Y quien te dijo, que yo no siento lo mismo.?

Lo mir directo a los ojos, no puede ser, el acaso quizo decir que... él tambien...

- Bells, yo te amo, eres lo mas importante, prometo cuidarte siempre., puedes confiar en mi, yo cuidare tu corazón.

Me abraze a él.

_por que alguien te rompio el corazón_

_y piensas que lo mismo hare yo_

_no es asi, todabia queda gente _

_dispuesta a entregarse en el amor. _

_y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser asi._

- ¿Que me dices Bella? ¿quieres ser mi novia? te prometo que yo te amrase por siempre, porfavor dime que si.

_Si me dices que si.._

_veras que cuidare como un tesoro lo nuestro_

_asi que no tengas miedo..._

- Que si - dije , y sonreí al ver sus ojos brillantes de emocion.

Asi pasaron los dias, y cada vez, yo lo amaba más, cada vez que lo veia, me sorprendia con algo diferente.

Llego fin de año, y fui a la casa de Alice , para que me mostrara el vestido, que se empeño en elegir para mi, era el vestido que usaria para la fiesta de graduacion.

Toque la puerta y me abrio Emmet.

- Querida hermanita - dijo Emmet , dandome uno de sus tipicos abrazos de oso.

- ¡ Emmet ! - exclamé.

- Alice te esta esperando - dijo.

- Pero no dejare que la vayas a ver, sin antes darme un beso - dijo Edward, que salia de la cocina.

- Edward - dije en un susurro, el me miro, y vino hacia mi , me tomo por la cintura , y me beso.

- Hola , mi angel - dijo a mi oido - me alegra el dia verte .

- Hola, a mi tambien - le dije , acurrucandome en su pecho.

- Ya basta de romantisismo para eso habra tiempo despue,s mi vestido no puede esperar - dijo Alice bajando de las escaleras.

- Vamos Alice, dejame quedarme con Edward, dos minutos mas - suplique.

- No , lo veras mañana o en la noche si quieres, pero el vestido que diseñe para ti no puede esperar. - dijo Ali.

- Vamos ali, un minuto - suplico Ed.

En ese momento sono el timbre de la puerta. Yo yo fuia a abrir. Pero no habia nadie, solo habia una nota en el piso. La tome, y decia : "_Edward, hasta aqui llegaste , te matare , te hare sufrir, como tu mataste a mi hermana , con tu rechazo"._

La nota cayo al suelo, matar a Edward, no , yo no pdia vivir sin él. Emmet , recogio la nota, y quedo pasmado. se la paso a Edward, quien me miro, y cayo sentado en el sillon.

- Bella, yo te lo puedo explicar - dijo Alice - hace dos años, Edward tenia una amiga, ella, se obseciono con él, ella se le declaro, pero Edward led ijo que no sentia lo mismo, ella lo busco, lo acosaba, ,Edward coloco una denuncia en su contra, y le prohibieron acercarse a Edward, ella no lo soporto, y se suicido.

No lo podia creer, pobre de mi Edward

- Y ahora, lo quiere matar - continuo Emmet.

Edward solo me miraba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, yo corri y me gane a su lado, y lo abraze posesivamente.

- Nadie te va a ser daño, no puedes dejar que te lo haga , tu eres mi vida - le dije - debes escapar , escondete donde nadie te pueda encontrar.

- Y alejarme de ti, no yo no puedo vivir sin ti - dijo mirandome a los ojos.

- Pero debes hacerlo, porfavor, hazlo por mi. - suplique.

- Bella, no me pidas eso - dijo con los ojos llenos de angustia.

- Por favor, dime que si. - dije colocandome de rodillos, quedando frente a él.

- Bella...

- Edward, solo sera por un tiempo, por favor, dime que si.

-Bella... solo por una semana, mas no, no aguantaria mas, sin ti. - dijo tomando mi cara con sus manos, dandome un beso en la frente.

Edward me fue a dejar a mi casa.

- Te amo, mas que a mi vida - me dijo dandome un beso.

- Mi vida eres tu - le respondi.

Estaba sola en mi casa, subi las escaleras, estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitacion, cuando alguien me tomo del hombro y me dio vuelta.

- Tranquila , te vengo a proponer un trato - dijo un hombre, con una apariencia de uno 25 años.

- Suelteme - le dije tratando de safarme.

- Se trata de Edward - dijo con un tono malicioso.

- ¿ De que trato habla? - pregunte.

- Tu vida por la de Edward.

- Trato hecho - dije sin dudar

- Debes querelo demaciado, mi hermana tambien lo amaba, sabes, pero a él no le importo , bueno ahora él va a perder a lo que mas ama, a ti.

Seguido de esto, solo senti un disparo en mi cabeza, y pense, Edward, te amo.

**POV EDWARD)**

A Bella se le quedo su bolso en el auto, me di la vuelta para ir a dejarlo, toque la puerta principal pero nadie abrio, intente por la puerta de atras, que curiosamente esta estaba abierta.

- Bella !, Bella, amor ¿donde estas? - nada, nadie respondio, subi la escalera, y la vi, ella estaba desangrada tirada en el suelo, me cerque y tome el telefono para llamar a Charlie.

Todo ocurrio tan rapido las imagenes , pasaban por mi mente, recuerdo una vez cuando Bella me dijo, que ella queria morir, que para eso vivia para esperar morir.

_Estando cerca del momento , ahi te conoci_

_miro tu rostro y tu silencio ,sabre aprender de ti,_

_tu cuerpo lento y maltratado , el mundo te golpeo_

_sangre y lagrimas mescladas, fue tu sueño de morir._

- Hermano ya es hora , hay que ir al entierro - no podia creer, que ella ya no estubiera. Emmet, me paso una parca , ya que estaba lloviendo, hasta el cielo estaba triste por que ella no estaba.

_El cielo anuncia el momento, qu emarcara el fin._

_la lluvia moja el sufrimiento, el cielo llora al gemir._

Divise a Charlie a lo lejos, tirado en el suelo, al lado del ataud de Bella, pero ni él , sentia un dolor tan grande como el mio.

_El padre ve morir su hijo, ve a su niña alli partir_

_el dia se convierte en luto, fue tu sueño de morir._

Camino en silencio, arrastrando los pies, sintiendo que el mundo se me venia encima, que el corazon me pesaba, que era un martitio abrir los ojos, me sentia masoquista al hablar, hasta eso me dolia. Mi razon, mi cordura,. mi sentido comun, me criterio, mis ideales, mis metas, ya nada tenia sentido, todo eso lo iba perdiendo poco a poco. Pensar, ligar ideas, tratar de comprender, recibir el consuelo de la gente, con un inteno de sonrísa, fingiendo que voy a estar bien, quealgun dia lograre superarlo, que poco a poco, el dolor tan agudo que se clavaba como una espada sin piedad en mi, y la desesperante angustiaque oprimia mi pecho, dasepareserian y podria volver a sonreír de verdad, pero yo en el fondo de mi corazon sabia, tenia la certeza de que mis ilusines quedarian es eso, en una simple ilusion. No la podre sacar nunca de mi corazon.

_Sangre y silencio fue el precio,_

_fue el costo de mi vivir _

_no sabré como agradecerte yo mi vida dare a ti,_

_en todo tiempo sere tuyo una ofrenda,_

_me entrego a ti tu sueño hoy se hizo vida tu sueño de morir _

Las lagrimas caian lenta y silenciosamente por mis ojos,y sentia que cada una de ellas era una gota de laba que caian por sobre mi alma, desgarrandola y djandole quemaduras incurables.

_Aunque no entienda el silencio_

_al dar tu vida por mi ayudame a pagar el precio _

_quiero ser digno de ti tú que _

_estas alli en el cielo ayudame a vivir _

_tú que pagaste por mi deuda _

_que tu sueño viva en mi .._

Los planes, las esperanzas, los proyectos, los sueños, ya nada importaba, nada se concretaria, nada seria reañizado nunca, ella era la unica exepcio, ni hay nadie mas igual, no existe nadie, tan desinteresada como ella, para dar su vida por mi, un loco trogloditaque fue un cobarde al escapar, aun que ella me lo haya pedido, no la aproveche como debia, debi valorarla más, pero uno no sabe lo que tiene , hasta que lo pierde, don como ella no hay.

El recuerdo, su recuerdo, su recuerdo no existio, no existe, ni existira, por que ella vivira siempre en mi, y la amare hasta el ultimo de mis dias.

_Sangre y silencio fue el precio_

_fue el costo de mi vivir_

_no sabré como agradecerte _

_yo mi vida dare a ti _

_en todo tiempo sere tuyo_

_una ofrenda me entrego a ti _

_tu sueño hoy se hizo vida _

_tu sueño de morir..._

No tengas miedo, Bella, te amo, y te amare por siempre, notengo miedo, por que se que estas junto a mi, y tuyo sera mi corazon siempre.

* * *

**hola chicas soy kristhel !lose ! pobre Edward ! perdon , juro no queria matar a Bella ! pero, tenia que hacerlo asi no seria , muy final feliz ! y ... nos e! bueno espero que les haya gustado mi one shot ! despues de todo , ellos se aman por siempre, demuesra que al amor ni la muerte lo separa ! :D**

**las quiero muchisimoo !**

**cariños, abrazos y besos: L3Cullen / kristhel !**


End file.
